Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to providing product information and, more particularly, to providing product information during multimedia programs.
Description of the Related Art
Commercially available products may be displayed or mentioned in multimedia programs. While viewing or listening to multimedia programs, consumers may become aware of a product of interest to them.